1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly guiding apparatus for wiring harness subassemblies that facilitates the assembly work by indicating a connector to be bused and a position in the connector into which a terminal is to be inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional assembly guiding apparatus for wiring harness subassemblies.
The assembly guiding apparatus 30 includes a connector receptor device 32, which is provided with a plurality of connector insertion holes 31 and with a plurality of indicator lamps 33 corresponding to terminal accommodating chambers in a connector (not shown). The apparatus also includes a controller 34 which successively displays on the indicator lamps 33 the order of inserting terminals into the connector set in the insertion holes.
A check on terminal insertion is made by conduction pins 35 provided in the connector insertion holes 31. A signal from a conduction pin 35 works as a trigger to cause the next terminal position to be indicated. Terminated wires are arranged in line on a rod-like wire supporting device (not shown) so that a worker can take the terminal wires successively, starting from the end of the wire supporting device, to insert them into the connector.
With the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, however, because the connector receptor device 32 can accept only a particular shape of connector, processing a variety of kinds of connectors requires many kinds of connector receptor devices 32. Not only is this costly, but it increases the size of the apparatus 30, making it impossible to deal swiftly with unexpected design changes and inevitably increasing the number of preparatory steps required to switch the type of wiring harness to be assembled.